He's Satoshi
by Kupoke
Summary: Half squishy, fluffy YAOI songfic, and half Brtiney Spears bashing. Kasumi takes Shigeru to a Jiggly Spears (Pun intended!) concert to bring him out of his depression. Is it just a concert, or will he find so much more? Caution: Lyrics twisted and mangled


_**He's Satoshi**_

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. If they were, would I be typing this disclaimer?

Pairings: Shishi

Warning: Yaoi. Mild Britney Spears bashing.

Author's Notes: Songfic. // denotes lyrics.

~~~~~~

A small pink balloon with long hair walks onto a stage. Cheering fans applaud her arrival. She hops onto a stool in order to reach the microphone, and smiles at her fans. I'm still not impressed...

"I can't believe we paid all that money to see a talking Jigglypuff..."

"Now, now, Shigeru! She's just not any Jigglypuff! She's Jiggly Spears!"

"Kasumi...if I wanted to see singing Jigglypuffs I would have went to ojiisan's lab..."

"Shigeru! I invited you here for a reason, so please try to enjoy it?"

Sighing, I nod at the redhead and focus my attention to the stage. I didn't want to come, but everyone insisted. There's only one person I want to be here with anyway...

They just want me to be happy. I admit, I've been depressed ever since Satoshi became league master, but I have a good reason to. He achieved his goal in spite of all I've done to make his life miserable. I was hoping my constant insults and superior skills would lower his self-esteem and would inevitably lead to his failure. Maybe that would show that insensitive jerk just how much he hurt me. Maybe that would lead him home. Maybe that would bring him back to me.

Okay, maybe I was a selfish jerk, but he deserved it. He abandoned me. That adorable idiot left me all alone all those years ago in Masara. He broke my heart and left me all alone. Heartbroken, I concentrated on my studies, hoping that one day I could beat some sense into that thick skull of his. That thickheaded Satoshi! That stupid, thickheaded Satoshi! That stupid, thickheaded, idiot Satoshi! That stupid, thickheaded, idiot...sweet, adorable, brown-eyed, ebony-haired Satoshi...

Great, now I'm contradicting myself! Why the hell would I want to be with someone who hurt me so much?

That's easy...because he's Satoshi...

Sighing, I concentrate on enjoying the concert as Jiggly starts singing the song that has topped charts for weeks, "Puff!...I Did It Again." I admit, she does have a nice voice, and she doesn't make the audience fall asleep. Apparently, this Jigglypuff is special in the aspect that it can control its magical abilities. She's a very strong Jigglypuff. Judging by her coat, vocal abilities, and build, I'd say she's about level 75. Perfect...I'm distracting myself with my studies again.

This isn't healthy. Maybe I should find Satoshi and talk to him. How the hell would I do it though? "Oh, excuse me! I'm a childhood friend of the famous league master! Ignore all those rabid fans behind me claiming that same thing!" It's hopeless. I'm destined to live my entire life as an extremely bitter, and quite selfish, pokémon researcher.

"Shigeru! I'm sure you'll enjoy this next song!" Kasumi says cheerfully.

"I was never a fan to begin with! What makes you think I'll enjoy this next song?"

"You'll see!" Okay, this got my attention. As the applause dies down, Jiggly lifts the mic up to her mouth and makes an announcement.

"This is a message to a young man named Shigeru. Shigeru, if you're out there, Satoshi want you to know that he's sorry for what he did all those years ago and he wants to make it up to you. He understands what you were going through and why you did what you did. He hopes you can forgive him, and he wants to explain his feelings in this next song." The music starts playing as my jaw drops to the ground. Oh, Satoshi...

//"This is a story about a guy named Satoshi..."

Does this mean that he forgives me for everything? The name-calling, the insults, the put-downs? He can't possibly...I mean I was pretty cruel at some times...well, then again, he did do all this for me. That has to mean something, ne?

//Early morning, he wakes up  
//Knock, knock, knock on the door  
//"It's time for battle, Pikachu  
//It's us they're all waiting for"

What does it mean, anyway? He didn't love me back then. Why would he love me now? He couldn't have changed his mind. He was pretty straight-forward when I told him how I felt. "I don't love you, Geru-chan, and I don't think we should be friends anymore..."

//They go...  
//"Isn't he lovely, this pokémaster?"  
//And they say...  
//"He's Satoshi, he's so kawaii"  
//But he cry, cry, cries in his lonely heart, thinking,  
//"If there's nothing missing in my life  
//Then why do these tears come at night?"

Satoshi's...lonely? I don't understand. He has everything he could possibly hope for: kind friends, a loving family, and fame. What is he missing?

//Lost in an image, in a dream  
//But there's no one there to wake him up  
//And the pokéball's spinning,  
//And he keeps on winning  
//But tell me what happens when it stops?

Is it all just a mask? Is he really lost in an image? I never thought that Satoshi could be unhappy. It just never occurred to me...

//They go...  
//"Isn't he lovely, this Pokémaster?"  
//And they say...  
//"He's Satoshi, he's so kawaii"  
//But he cry, cry, cries in his lonely heart, thinking,  
//"If there's nothing missing in my life  
//Then why do these tears come at night?"

Satoshi...onegai...don't cry...I love you...I don't want to see you unhappy. I'm sorry for everything I've done. If you forgive me, I promise to never hurt you ever again.

//"The battle has ended...and the winner is...Satoshi!"  
//"I'm Musashi, for Rocket News, standing outside the arena waiting for Satoshi! Oh, my God...here he comes!"

"Shigeru?"

"Hai, Kasumi?"

"He's waiting for you..."

I look up, and surely enough, there he is, waiting on the stage.

"Satoshi..." Getting up, I force myself through the crowd, cursing myself the whole way for not getting better seats. "Satoshi!"

//Isn't he lucky, this Pokémaster?  
//He is so lucky, but why does he cry?  
//If there is nothing missing in his life  
//Why do tears come at night?

I finally make it through, and I take a breath of fresh air. He looks down at me, with tears in his eyes. Did I cause this?

"Satoshi!"

"Shigeru..."

//He's Satoshi, he's so kawaii  
//But he cry, cry, cries in his lonely heart, thinking,  
//"If there's nothing missing in my life  
//Then why do these tears come at night?"

I run up onto the stage and stop a few feet in front of him. He sheds a few tears and smiles at me.

"You came..."

"Hai, Satoshi. Of course I came..."

"Gomen nasai, Geru-chan..."

"Iie! I'm sorry, Sato-chan!"

"I understand, Shigeru. I don't hold what you did against you. What I did to you was much worse..."

"Demo...I was so cruel, Satoshi. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Hai. Of course, Geru-chan."

I smile at him and blink back a few tears.

"Shigeru, do you remember what you said back then?"

"Hai, Sato-chan..."

"Do you mean it? Do you still love me?"

"Hai, Satoshi. Now and forever."

"Good, because I love you too..."

I stare at him in disbelief. "Hontou ni?"

He steps a few feet closer. "Hai. Aishiteru, Shigeru."

I step a few feet closer. "Aishiteru, Satoshi."

He puts his arms around me. "I'll never leave you again."

I rest my head on top of his. "I'll never hurt you again."

He brushes his lips against mine. "I'm glad..."

I kiss him back passionately. "Me too..."

~Owari~

Oh boy! You read my fic! ^_^ ::Glomp:: Thank you! Now review my ficcy and I'll be the happiest girl on earth! Wee! ::Runs around in circles, spinning and giggling madly::


End file.
